Innocence
by taikopigeon
Summary: Ferb Fletcher has been arrested for the shooting of Johnny, Vanessa's ex-boyfriend. As the Phineas Flynn and his team of friends investigates to prove Ferb's innocence, they are led to a trail of corruption and pay-offs. Have they bitten off more than they can chew? T for violence and language.Ferbnessa, Phinbella, Balinger.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello Everyone, it's me again! Back with a new story! Hope Y'all enjoy it!**

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING. I only own my OC's**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Ferb Fletcher walked down the hall of the Danville FBI office building with a rather large stack of papers. The sun was shining through the office and various people were having a great laugh in the break room. Ferb smiled as he walked past them. It reminded him of the great times he had with his friends, his step-brother, Phineas Flynn and his wife, Vanessa. He was going to see his Handler, and his friend, Special Agent Ben Cho about a recent bank robbery that had occurred in the Danville Area. It was an interesting case, but boring to Ferb nonetheless. He had done these kinds of cases before. They usually did not excite him as much, but it was good side work from his and Phineas' already flourishing inventing business. As he walked down the corridor into Cho's office, he heard some sort of techno-music emanating from a room. Ferb was rather confused, but as he approached Cho's office, it got louder. It got louder until he reached his office, letting Ferb know that it was the source of the music. He opened the door to find Cho singing to these lyrics:

"_Winter Wrap Up, Winter wrap up! Let's finish our Holiday Cheer! Winter Wrap Up! Cause Tomorrow Spring is Here!"_

Cho looked up to see a very amused Ferb attempting to hold back his laughter.

Cho grinned as he paused the music on his i-pod dock.

"I did not know you liked that show Ben. It rather…well it's rather odd." Ferb noted in his British Accent, chuckling.

"Well believe it Ferb, it's an awesome show." Ben answered

"So I've been told…" Ferb muttered.

"So what's up?" Cho asked, taking a seat at his desk.

"Your lab reports from the crime scene." Ferb explained handing him the documents.

Cho nodded as he took a look at the documents.

"I see, and I assume the fingerprints found on the…" Cho began

Suddenly, his question was interrupted by loud shouting voices coming from the hallway. Cho looked up to see a rather confused Ferb, frozen like a statue.

"Isn't that?" Cho began

Ferb nodded. He left the office with Cho in tow, to see what all the commotion was about. As he approached the corridor, the shouts got louder.

"Why can't you leave me alone?" the female voice yelled

"Because I can't stop thinkin' about you!" the male voice countered.

_That voice_ Ferb though, _I know it from somewhere…._

As Ferb turned the corridor, he was shocked. He saw his wife and a burly man with long, untrimmed black hair wearing a gray trench coat and combat boots.

"Vanessa?" Ferb asked

Vanessa looked up and ran to embrace her husband.

"Johnny, what in blazes are _you_ doing here?" Ferb asked harshly.

"I'm here to take back my girl bud. Now step aside!" Johnny ordered.

"Bite me." Ferb muttered.

"Is that a challenge?" Johnny countered.

"STOP!" Cho bellowed.

The hallway was silent and all eyes were on the young Asian man.

"Stay out of this chink! It doesn't concern you!" Jonny yelled.

Ferb and Vanessa exchanged looks. Cho wasn't one for racial epithets and they didn't like where this was going.

Cho sighed heavily. Ferb and Vanessa saw his fists clench as he confronted the wild ex-boyfriend.

"Sir, you are in no position to make demands." Cho continued. "And I'd suggest you adjust your attitude, or you will be in some serious doo."

"With who?" Johnny scoffed, "The FBI? Please they wouldn't put a hand on me."

"Oh I know, and it's not them you should be afraid of."

"And what's that little man? Should I be afraid of you?" Johnny sneered

"No actually, it's the trespassing charge I am about to slap on you. This is a government building and I'm sure as hell the guy at the front desk didn't let _you_ in."

Johnny didn't answer.

Several seconds went by before Cho finally reached behind his back and pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"Turn around." Cho ordered. "You're under arrest for Trespass."

Johnny didn't answer for several seconds. The air around them was heavy. Suddenly Johnny lunged at Cho and punched him in the face and ran off, knocking Cho off into the wall. Vanessa screamed and Ferb had absolutely no time to prepare an appropriate response. He had to choose between helping his friend and running after Johnny. When he looked back at Cho, he was getting himself re-oriented.

"Go!" Cho shouted clenching his eye., "I'll be right behind you!"

Ferb nodded as he dashed after Johnny.

* * *

**A/N: So? How'd you guys like it? REVIEWS! Chapter 2 is on it's way.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dizzy Pirate: Thanks! There's gonna be a lot of cool things to come!**

**Milli1515: Thanks! I hope you keep reading my friend!**

**Guest: Hahaha, he'll do a lot of that this chatper.**

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! As promised here is chapter 2!**

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING. I own my OC's :)**

**A/N: ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Ferb was able to catch up to Johnny in no time. The problem was finding a good way to cut him off and arrest him before he could escape.

"Ferb!" Cho called, breathless over the radio. "Go around the front and cut him off at the Garage!"

"Right!" Ferb called back.

Ferb made a left at one of the hallways and rushed through the front, almost knocked down the secretary in the process. He apologized as he continued through automatic sliding doors and ran three blocks to the parking Garage.

When he finally reached it, he bent over and held his knees in an attempt to catch his breath. After a few seconds, he stood upright and looked for an approaching Johnny. After several tense moments, he heard the echoes of shouting coming from the garage. He drew his weapon, ready for anything and hid in the corner. As Johnny emerged from the Parking Garage, he was unaware of Ferb's close presence. When he turned around, he was face to face with the barrel of Ferb's Glock 22.

"Don't. Move." Ferb muttered angrily.

"Whoa there." Johnny grinned, holding his hands up in surrender. "Don't get too far ahead of yourself there Ferby."

"Don't play games with me Johnny!" Ferb roared.

The grin on Johnny's face all but disappeared. What replaced it was a look of fear. The man of action rarely ever spoke. When he did it was to explain something, or it was when he was angry.

"Whoa man…what…what are you gonna do?" Johnny asked nervously.

"I'm going to arrest you. And you are going to quit running. As much as I would like to put a bullet in you, it's against my morals." Ferb explained calmly, with a hint of anger.

"Now turn around!" Ferb ordered.

Johnny stood there, motionless.

Ferb pushed the gun into his face, just where it was barely touching Johnny's nose.

"Enough Games!" he roared.

"Alright! Alright! Whatever man! Just don't shoot me!" Johnny pleaded.

As Johnny turned around, Ferb took out his handcuffs. However, as he was doing it, he got the sense something was wrong. As he approached Johnny, Johnny turned around and lunged at him in a rather threatening manner. The shock and surprise overwhelmed Ferb. He had only seconds to react to the incoming threat. As Johnny came in closer, Ferb closed his eyes. From it, he heard an ear-deafening roar. When he opened his eyes, he could see Johnny on the ground, and his gun, smoking. Ferb's eyes widened as Johnny's body fell to the ground. The blood pooled slowly from the hole in his chest.

Ferb heard someone gasp behind him. When he turned around, it was Vanessa.

"Vanessa…I…" Ferb started, but could not bring himself to explain what he had done.

Vanessa pushed past him as she ran to help give aid.

"Whoa what happened here?" a breathless Cho asked, kneeling over Johnny.

"I…I.."

"I'm calling 9-1-1. Vanessa, cover the wound with both hands and press. Ferb, get your First Aid Kit out and give your wife some gauze."

Ferb nodded as he went to assist his wife as Cho called 9-1-1. As he was taking out the gauze from the kit, the tears of anger and rage flowed through his eyes. He felt the light pressure on his back. He turned to see the comforting gaze of his wife.

"It's ok." She whispered. "I know you didn't mean to."

Ferb nodded as he continued to retrieve first aid.

Ten minutes later, the wail of the sirens drew closer as the Ambulance came to a screeching halt in fron of their position. Behind them were a few police officers from the Danville Police Department. Two paramedics jumped out the back of the Ambulance as they rushed to get aid to Johnny.

After a few minutes, the paramedics finally announced that Johnny was stable enough to ride in the back. They picked him up on a gurney hooked to all sorts of IV's and machines. They loaded him on to the back of the ambulance and took him away. Another paramedic ushered ferb to the back of their ambulance to check Ferb for any injuries.

* * *

As the Paramedics check on Ferb, he explained to Cho, Vanessa, Phineas, and Isabella,his harrowing ordeal.

"Dang. I had a feeling that kid was stupid. But not _that_ stupid."

"I know. It's just like Johnny to try something on Ferb." Vanessa said with contempt. "He's been after me ever since Ferb and I got married. He told me that he was going to die before he let me go."

"Ah obsession. Been a long time since I've ever had to deal with that." Cho said reminiscing.

They nodded in agreement just as three people, one African American Man, one White man, and a woman dressed in business attire. The men were dressed in overcoats with their badges displayed. They approached them as they were having a conversation. .

"Can I help you three?" Cho asked.

"Yes you can. I'd like to see Ferb Fletcher." The African American man instructed.

Ferb was confused.

"What for?" Phineas asked.

"Well, we need him to come down to Police headquarters." The White man next to him answered.

"For what?" Cho asked. "If it's for the shooting today, the Assistant US Attorney said it was justified and she wouldn't press charges."

"We understand, but we still need him to come down to the station." The White man continued.

"Unless he'd rather be arrested for attempted murder here." The woman

"Whoa! Wait up here!" Phineas shouted. "What he did was self-defense, not attempted murder!"

"Well it was. He had his finger on the trigger, he made the conscious decision to kill Johnny!" The woman argued.

"Lady, I don't what you're smoking, but in my world, when someone lunges at you, I think I have the right to defend myself!" Cho argued back.

"Well I live in the real world Special Agent Cho. Now what's it going to be?" The woman shouted.

"We aren't letting you near him." Isabella threatened.

Cho, Phineas, and Isabella gathered together to block their view of Ferb.

"Well it's not a suggestion Ms. Garcia-Shapiro, this is an order from the District Attorney himself." The woman argued. "Step aside, or I'll have you all arrested."

"Over my dead body." Isabella muttered.

"Stop."

They turned around to see Ferb get up.

"I'll go, just…don't arrest them."

"Ferb, stop! What are you doing?" Phineas asked.

"I'm doing it so that you won't get locked in the pokey. " Ferb whispered.

"But!" Phineas objected, but it was too late. Ferb was already being escorted by the two detectives.

The three of them shot a glaring look at the woman, who turned and left.

"Something's not right here." Phineas noted.

"I know. " Cho answered listlessly.

* * *

**A/N: So? How'd you like it? REVIEWS! Chapter 3 will be here soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back with the third chapter! Sorry for my absence. I've had some things come up these days and haven't been able to work on it for a while. **

**Dizzypirate: Thanks! And don't worry I'm not going to kill off Ferb this time. He'll be well and alive throughout this story. And, yes, the story will contain Ferbnessa elements.**

**Gravity5: Thanks! There's more to Come**

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"What the hell Ramos?" Cho called Angrily as he entered the office of the Assistant US Attorney

The woman looked up confused.

"What?" Ramos asked.

"You told us that you wouldn't prosecute." Phineas said.

"I did. What's this about?"

"It's about the DA prosecuting Ferb for Attempted Murder One. You told us the shooting was good." Cho asked.

"I did, the US Attorney declined to prosecute…Are they claiming jurisdiction….Oh That _perra_! She's really gonna get it now!" Ramos stormed angrily.

"Wait? Where you goin?" Cho asked.

"To go give that ADA a piece of my mind!" Ramos shouted.

"Oh boy." Cho whispered to Phineas "When she gets like this, there ain't no stopping her."

"And you know this…" Phineas asked.

"I've been in a lot of court cases with her my friend. She was also my teacher of the law."

"Wait…you wanted to be a lawyer?"

"Not really, but it was still fun to learn about in my Mock Trial class."

They watched as their prosecutor stormed out of their office to meet with the District Attorney.

* * *

"Oh you really did it now Sarah!" Ramos yelled.

The blonde woman turned around in her desk chair.

"Whatever do you mean Emily?" The woman bit sarcastically.

"You know you have no right prosecuting crimes that occur on federal grounds!"

"Well, if I looked correctly, the parking garage of a federal building is not considered federal ground."

"It _is_ Federal Ground Sarah! It's called the 'FBI Danville Office Parking Garage' for a reason!"

"The shooting happened on the outside of the Parking Garage Em. You realize that it is considered the property of the county."

"Property of the county my ass! I'm going to a federal judge to sort this out!" Ramos shouted as she stormed out of the building.

* * *

"Your honor, the District Attorney's office cannot possibly claim that the outside of the parking Garage is considered county property."

The judge looked over the files that Ramos had handed her earlier. The judge looked up at the ADA with a confused look.

"She's right Ms. Delacey. I see no reason why you should continue prosecuting Mr. Fletcher for a shooting that occurred outside a FBI office Parking Garage."

Sarah sighed as she walked slowly over to the judge and seemed to pass her what seemed to be a post-it note over to the judge. Judge read the note.

"Might I remind you, your honor, if you look there," she continued, pointing at the bottom corner, "the county property overlaps with the federal property line. The Property was also built using county resources."

The expression on his face changed almost instantly. He shook his head and put the file folder down.

"You're right Ms. Delacey. Ms. Ramos, I'm sorry, but the prosecution of Ferb Fletcher is Good." The judge dismissed.

Ramos was dumbfounded. She didn't understand what was going on. She looked to the judge who gave her a look of fear.

"_Don't ask_" his lips read.

"_Why not?"_ Ramos mouthed back.

"_In way over your head."_

Ramos nodded. She knew something was up and needed help finding out just what it was.

* * *

"And the judge dismissed you?" Phineas asked.

"Yeah, the ADA handed him a note and all of a sudden he just dismissed me and my case." Ramos answered.

"And what about Johnny's prosecution?" Phineas asked.

"I just heard from one of my friend's at the DA's office. Apparently the charges were dropped."

"Are you kidding me? V's ex can go off punching my boyfriend, and he gets away with it?" Sabrina asked angrily, handing Cho an icepack.

"I know Sabrina, I'm sorry, but something weird has been going on…"

Suddenly the sound of a ringtone filled the room.

"Hello? Yes… I'm on my way."

"Who was that?"

"US Attorney, he wants me in Richmond to collaborate with the East District of Virginia's US Attorney on a case."

"Wait there are two US Attorney's in Virginia?" Phineas asked.

"Yes, I work for the US Attorney of the West District. That includes Danville. The Eastern District of Virginia's US Attorney has control of Richmond. Our jurisdictions overlap and sometimes we get…into a few scuffles."

"Is that what you're 'discussing?' over there?" Isabella asked.

"Maybe…" Ramos grinned. "I've gotta get going, don't wanna be late for my screaming match."

"See yah " The chorus responded.

"This is sounding like blackmail." Isabella noted.

"It _is_ blackmail Izzie." Cho answered.

"I haven't found anything yet."

"Well I highly doubt anyone is gonna find anything. I've heard about these kinds of things happening."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…" Cho began

"Ben! Sabrina! You've got a break in your case! Get up here ASAP!" Wilonsky called.

"That's us. Don't try anything stupid guys, especially you Phineas. I know Ferb's in a bit of a spot, but I have a bad feeling about this. Don't even think about going off and investigating this."

"We won't Ben. Don't worry." Phineas assured.

Cho sighed as he and Nagata left for the office.

Phineas watched as they went up. He turned to Isabella. She had the same idea he had. They nodded as Isabella took out her cellphone. She was going to make a few calls to a few friends.

* * *

**A/N: So? How'd you like it? REVIEWS! I'll do my best to get Chapter 4 up and running. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with a lot of things.**

**DizziePirate: Thanks!**

**A/N: I own Nothing! I only own my OC's**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

The Danville Correctional Facility was one of the scariest places on the outskirts of town. Even though no major crimes occurred in Danville, the jail was mostly filled to the brim with offenses ranging from failure to pay parking to tickets to murderers all mixed into one gigantic melting pot. Vanessa entered the visitation area of the facility, which was basically a white room with many stations with a piece of glass separating the prisoners from the civilians. Vanessa took a seat at one of the stations. She waited anxiously to see her husband. Suddenly, one of the alarms made a buzzing sound and a gate rumbled open. Out came a green-haired man in an orange jumpsuit, his hands bound by shackles. He took his seat as the Correctional officer removed the shackles and left the two alone. When Ferb looked up, he had a large black eye on his face. Vanessa put her hand up to the glass as if to caress his eye. Ferb looked away and picked up the phone.

"Ferb, what happened to your eye?" Vanessa asked.

"It's nothing really. Just a bit of a scuffle…" Ferb answered, his voice listless in tone.

Tears began to well up in Vanessa's eyes. Ferb put his hand up to the glass as well, as if to give some sort of comforting sign to her that everything would be all right. Problem was, he had begun to lose hope as well.

"Are you alright? Are they treating you well?" Vanessa asked.

"Yes, Vanessa, they are. I just had a little scuffle, but we managed to put our differences aside."

Suddenly, Vanessa's phone buzzed. She looked and there was a text from Isabella, which read:

_Flynn-Fletch. house at 3pm don't be late…concerns Ferb. And don't tell Cho, he'll kill us._

Vanessa powered her phone off.

"Everything alright love?" Ferb asked.

"Yeah. Izzie just texted me."

"And?"

"Nothing, she wanted to meet up for lunch." Vanessa lied.

Ferb grunted, and they continued.

"So…what happened?"

"I already told you…" Ferb began,

"Not the eye thing, the shooting."'

Ferb sighed. "I…I don't know…one moment, I was putting the cuffs on Jonny, the next, he lunged…I…I…"

"It's ok. I know you didn't do it purposely." Vanessa assured.

"Right, if only the District Attorney would believe me just as you do, I wouldn't be in this mess."

"Did you get a lawyer?"

"Not yet."

"Do you need one."

Ferb began to think, but suddenly a corrections officer came up behind Ferb.

"Visitation is over, back to your cell Mr. Fletcher." He ordered with a rather odd tone in his voice. Vanessa couldn't describe it, but it seemed as if the Officer didn't want to separate the two.

"I'm sorry." Ferb apologized, standing up.

The officer placed the shackles on Ferb and locked them. Vanessa watched as a tear flowed down her cheek.

"It'll be alright Vanessa. I promise." Ferb assured.

The buzzer sounded and the gate opened. Vanessa continued to watch as the gate slammed with a very familiar crash. She sighed as she left to go talk to a certain Special Agent about something.

* * *

"Do I know any good defense attorneys? Sure I do, I know plenty!" Cho answered over the phone.

"Can you get one for Ferb please? I'm really scared those crackpot prosecutors in the DA's office will actually put him away." Vanessa pleaded.

"Alright. I'll text you some numbers with some of the best Defense Attorney's I know."

"Thank you so much Ben!" Vanessa exclaimed with glee

"You are very welcome my dear. Now, why didn't Ferb want a Defense Attorney?"

"Well, he was thinking about it before the Corrections officer took him back to his cell. And…one more thing."

"Hm?"

"Why is this happening to him?"

"I'm sorry V, I really don't know. I'm sure that Sabrina and I will do some heavy digging once we serve the search and arrest warrants on a robbery suspect…Which reminds me, did Izzie do anything stupid like call together a group of her friends to go find out what happened to Ferb?"

"No, of course not!" Vanessa lied.

Vanessa held her breath; Cho was very good at telling lies and hoped and prayed he wouldn't call her out on it.

"Alright." Cho shrugged. "Anything else?"  
"No, I think that's it." Vanessa concluded

"Alright then, goodbye."

"Bye."

Vanessa hung up the phone and sighed. She decided to take a gander at some of the numbers Cho texted. Many of them were in the greater Danville area. She had a few hours before Isabella's meeting and decided to make some appointments before going.

The Flynn-Fletcher house buzzed with activity as friends of Ferb Fletcher all gathered in the backyard. Everyone from the former Fireside girls to Irving gathered around Phineas and Isabella, who had built a stage and screen for the occasion.

When everyone who had been invited had been seated, Phineas started the presentation.

"Hello everyone. Before we begin, I'd like to thank you for coming here and supporting Ferb. It means a lot to me."

"Anything for you and Ferb!" Irving shouted. "You are both the most important members of the community!"

Everyone shouted an agreement. Phineas had to quiet them down before continuing.

"Thank you everyone. So, are we ready?"

Everyone nodded as Phineas began with assignments. It had taken Phineas and Isabella hours of planning, but they finally came up with the necessary objectives. The fireside Girls would dig through Judges records. Irving and Buford, would sneak into the District Attorney's office and steal ADA Delacey's records while Baljeet worked to hack her computer. Phineas, Isabella and Vanessa would dig further into Johnny.

"Everyone got it?" Phineas asked when he had finished.

Everyone nodded.

"Alright, now who's ready to go save my brother?" Phineas shouted to the crowd.

"We are!" a familiar voice called.

The voice made Phineas panic.

_No, it can't be._

Suddenly he saw Cho and Nagata enter the backyard.

"So," Cho asked, "When do we start?"

* * *

**A/N: So? How'd you like it? REVIEWS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey Everyone, I decided to get Chapter 5 done after writing Chapter 4, hope ya like it**

**A/N: I own NOTHING, but my OC's**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Everyone, OUT!" Cho shouted.

Everyone paused, unsure of what to do.

"NOW! Cho roared, displaying a pair of handcuffs.

With that, everyone complied and walked out, leaving Isabella, Phineas, and Vanessa to face Cho's wrath.

Once everyone had left, he and Nagata beckoned the three inside, where they took a seat at the dinner table.

"I am extremely disappointed in you three." Nagata scolded

They each hung their heads with shame.

"First Ben asks you not to do something, and then you turn around and blatantly do it anyways!" she continued

"And you're not a very good liar either V." Cho added

"But, how?" Vanessa began.

"Your voice tends to get louder when you lie." Cho explained.

"Oh." Vanessa muttered, her face turned a bright red.

"And Izzie, did you really think that we couldn't get into your phone and read the texts you sent? I mean honestly, we weren't born yesterday." Nagata continued

Isabella hung her head in shame. Cho then turned to Phineas

"Look, Phin," Cho began, "I know Ferb's in a bit of a spot right now,"

"I'm sorry Ben, but I can't just sit by and let Ferb rot in prison." Phineas argued.

"I understand that Phineas, but let's be honest who has the experience and resources to find out what really happened?"

"You guys." Phineas muttered

"Right, and who has legal precedence set under the law to battle all corruption at local, state, and federal levels?" Cho asked.

"You guys."

"Right, and I understand you want to help Ferb, Sabrina and I do as well. But in all honesty, what Ferb really needs right now and has absolutely no idea why. Ferb needs support from his friends. He just _shot_ a man in cold blood."

"But why?" Phineas asked, still confused.

"I think I might have an answer."

"Which is?"

"Ferb was asked to look into a possible corruption ring in the Danville District Attorney's office. Someone must have found out Ferb was snoopin' in their business." Cho explained

"But how is Johnny connected to this?" Vanessa asked.

"We intend to find that out." Nagata answered.

The three of them nodded. Cho looked at his watch.

"Ferb is going to be arraigned in 2 hours. V, do you have a good Lawyer for him?" Cho asked.

Vanessa shook her head sadly.

Cho nodded, "Well I'll call up my old friend again who is in need of some Pro-bono hours. Now come on, let's head off to the arraignment. Ferb's gonna need us."

* * *

Two Correctional officers led Ferb through the halls of the Danville Correctional Facility and outside. A gauntlet of cameras and news reporters invaded what personal space he had left.

"Ferb Fletcher, did you really mean to shoot Johnny?" one female reporter asked.

"Ferb, any comments about the shooting?" A male reporter asked

"Ferb, what do you think about Johnny's accusation?" another asked.\

"Ferb, why did you shoot Johnny?"

Ferb remained silent throughout the entire way. When he reached the courtroom, the gallery was filled with reporters and friends of his. He was led to the table where Ms. Delacey was preparing her case. A gray-haired judge sat at the center of the courtroom. Her face showed an expression of pure boredom. Ferb hoped secretly that she would be of sound mind to give the verdict. The nameplate below the Judge's station read:

_Hon. Judge Marilyn Finch_

There was a bit of hustle and a quiet mumbling amongst the audience in the gallery. The mumbling was broken, however, when a young blonde-haired female clerk yelled,

"Case number 114445, the People of the _State of Virginia v Fletcher._ Charges are attempted murder in the first degree and assault with a deadly weapon."

As the clerk handed the judge the list of charges, the judge gave an incredulous look to the prosecutor.

"This is _the_ Ferb Fletcher correct?" Judge Finch asked.

"Yes your honor." Delacey nodded.

Judge Finch shook her head, as if confused as to what happened, but one thing also bothered her.

"Young man, do you have a lawyer?" she asked turning to Ferb.

"No your honor." Ferb answered.

"Do you want a lawyer?" Finch asked.

Ferb was about to open his mouth to say no when suddenly, the doors to the courtroom burst open and a young brunette female lawyer dressed in a grey power suit and black brief case barged into the courtroom.

"I'm his lawyer your honor." The woman proclaimed.

Many people gasped, surprised at who it was. The judge banged her gavel to keep order.

"Miss Harlick, I assume you filed the necessary papers? Because on mine it says no counsel." Judge Finch asked incredulously

Ferb looked back and saw Cho, Nagata, Phineas, Isabella, and Vanessa enter behind Harlick. He had recognized her as being one of the best defense attorney's in the country, winning many high profile criminal cases in her very short career.

"Yes your honor, I do apologize, this was more or less of a last-minute thing." Harlick answered.

"Marissa?" Delacey cried incredulously, "How in the hell…"

"Simple, his wife hired me and I'm in need of some pro-bono hours. Problems? Talk to me later." Harlick answered.

Ferb, although not wanting a lawyer, was impressed by Miss Harlick's sharp wit and command of the courtroom, maybe he would keep her. There were no consequences, she was the best lawyer money could buy and he was getting her services for free. Judge Finch glared at the two women before continuing,

"Bail Ms. Delacey?" she asked in a monotonous tone.

"Remand your honor, the defendant brutally and purposefully shot a man, a man who used to date his wife in order to get rid of him." Delacey proclaimed

The courtroom bustled with conversation.

"Objection!" Harlick cried, "We haven't reached a trial yet your honor!"

"She's right Ms. Delacey, save your theories for the trial judge." Judge Finch warned. "Ms. Harlick?"

"Your honor, Ferb Fletcher is a valued member of the community and has given many of his talents to help the homeless and orphaned." Harlick argued.

The judge nodded,

"Bail is set at one hundred thousand cash or bond." Judge Finch ordered.

The hope for Ferb's quick release was dashed. Even the defense attorney could not have seen it coming. Ferb was quickly whisked away to the Detention Center. Cho turned to the group.

"Come on guys, we got some serious investigating to do." He said with a bit more urgency in his tone.

* * *

**A/N: So how did you like it? REVIEWS!**


End file.
